Chapter 2/Tyson's guilt
Voyager is at high warp on course to the Alpha Quadrant through the descend void. In his quarters Jason is staring out at the starless window when his doors chimed. Come Jason says as he's not looking at the doors Typhuss walks into the his quarters. Typhuss looks at him. Some of us are going to play hoverball on the holodeck, if you want to join us says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason smiles and snickers a bit. I'm not in the best of moods ever since we entered what did the crew call this place Jason asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. The void says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He looks at him. Ah, charming just charming I wish that Janeway was here and that I never took the chair Jason says as he looks out the window. Typhuss looks at him. She's not, you are in command Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He looks at him. Why did we get lost in this quadrant in the first place Typhuss humor me Jason says as he looks at his brother in law. Typhuss explains it to him. The Caretaker pulled us into this quadrant while we were on a mission in the Badlands going after Chakotay and his Maquis crew says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He looks at him as he walks around the room. And now we're without half our crew since this journey began we've lost half of our officers Commander Cavit, Lieutenant Stadi, Lieutenant Honigsberg, Ensign Hogan, and now Captain Janeway, Chakotay, and Tuvok if it wasn't for the Asgard I might of been on the list of the deceased, what I wouldn't give for a few Borg cubes right about now Jason says as he looks at the black window. Typhuss walks next to him and gives him advice. We're alive and well, don't beat yourself up about this says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He smiles and looks at Typhuss. Thanks for the offer but I need to think about a few things Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss nods and leaves the room as he's walking through the corridors he's thinking about his family, when the lights start flickering as he tapped his combadge. Haillwell to bridge, report says Typhuss as he is walking to a turbolift. Kim here go ahead Commander Lieutenant Kim says over the com. What's going on says Typhuss as he finds a turbolift and walks in. We've experience a bit of a power loss but we've got it under control Lieutenant Kim says over the com. Typhuss is a bit worried. I'm on my way says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge two times to turn it off. Main bridge says Typhuss to the computer the doors close and the lift starts to move. Then the power loss starts as he gets half way there to deck 4 and he forces the doors open as he gets his SIMs beacon and walks through the darken deck and sees that all power is lost and then he hears heavy breathing on down the hallway and finds Neelix in a corner. Neelix, its all right we just had a power loss says Typhuss as he looks at Neelix. Neelix nods at him. Right power loss does this usually happen on one of your might starships? Neelix asked as he's helped up by Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Sometimes, but not all the time says Typhuss as he looks at Neelix.